In cooperation with a shutter-type three-dimensional (3D) glasses, a 3D display device enables a user to view a 3D image.
Specifically, in a case that a left-eye image is displayed on the display device, a left lens of the 3D glasses is in an ON state, and a right lens thereof is in an OFF state; and in a case that a right-eye image is displayed on the display device, the right lens of the 3D glasses is in the ON state, and the left lens thereof is in the OFF state. By means of a turn-on operation and a turn-off operation of the left lens and the right lens alternately and repeatedly, a viewer can view a 3D image with stereoscopic experience based on alternate visual fields and visual continuity effect.
Presently, in order to display a 3D image, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) device needs to have a higher driving frequency, such as 120 Hz, 240 Hz, 480 Hz, and so forth.
By taking a sequence diagram of driving a 3D glasses as shown in FIG. 1 as an example, in a case that a 3D image is displayed on a display device with a driving frequency of 120 Hz, an actual driving frequency for displaying an image is approximately above 150 Hz. Thus the image is displayed on the display device in an order of: L1→R1→L2→R2 (where L represents the left-eye image, and R represents the right-eye image), and turn-on periods of the left lens and the right lens are illustrated in FIG. 1, which are approximately 30% of 1/150 second.
The period during which a viewer can view the 3D image is relatively short actually, thus the viewer feels that the gray scale of the 3D image is lowered, and the viewing experience of the viewer is degraded.